


The crow howl of the  night

by spider_verse



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Crow (Movies), The Crow - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, BAMF Stiles, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Crows, Dark, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, M/M, Movie: The Crow (1994), Other, Protective Sam Winchester, Revenge, Sad Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Superhero Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_verse/pseuds/spider_verse
Summary: The pack broke apart the night Stiles was killed . Now one year later his former girlfriend Hope Mickelson has to come back to beacon hills as the people who murdered Stiles are being killed .The pack Hope and The Winchesters  are tracking down what they belive to be demonsLittle do they know it's  former rockstar Eric Draven and their very own Stiles Stilinski  they are haunting.Everything as changed for this group as they learn death won't stop Vengence
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Eric Draven & Sarah, Eric Draven/Shelly Webster, Hope Mikaelson/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The crow howl of the  night

The church bells rang as sheriff Stilinski  
,Scott Derek, Isaac and Argent carried the coffin of Stiles Stilinski killed in a triple homocide and rape. The other two were a recently engaged couple of rockstar Eric Draven and Shelly Webster . 

The day gloomed on as the rain poured down . Noah watched as his son was put into the ground. Scott cried as Isaac held him close . In the far back Sam and Dean Winchester could be seen silently weeping over the death of their baby cousin . But most of all Hope Mickelson wept as her boyfreind was being covered in dirt . 

Noah watched as his son was laid to rest beside his mother . " it's to soon " he cried . He walked slowly to the coffin . His nephews Sam and Dean made there way to as Hope and Scott moved to him " Noah " Spoke Hope softly , gently grabbing Scott moved to the sheriff brushed them off . " It's to soon " the man throws himself on the coffin as his nephews Sam and Dean rushed to his side " uncle Noah " Spoke Dean as he bent down to the floor the mud mixing into the fabric of the suit , Sam tried to pry his uncle of as he swatted them away " get away " Dean and Sam pulled him up as Noah broke down and cried "Why after everything why this" Dean looked to his uncle and brought him into a hug . Dean and Sam supported there uncle as he fell to the floor his emotions daring the man as he sank to the floor . Hope watched on as she slowly made her way to the coffin. The girl had dropped her umbrella and knelt down beside the coffin , she shed a tear as she placed a hand on the coffin

" always and forever " she stood up as Scott walked to the girl bringing her into a hug . The Tribrid cried as she knew Stiles was gone and he was never coming back . 

A crow flies over the head and land on Stiles gravestone. It picks and Files off it land on The grave of Eric Draven and flies off . Some thing that seems like shuch a little detail will truly make the world of difference in the lives off all the people he came to the funeral of the victims. 

ONE YEAR LATER 

A female figure skates on down the street he stops at the entrance of a graveyard and picks up her broad . She carries two single roses in her hand . She walks to the plot she is looking for and stops 

Here lies Eric Draven and Shelly Webster  
True love lasts forever 

Sarah sighed as she placed the roses on the graves she goes to leave as a crow lands on Eric's grave . She watches the crow " Hey come on get out of here " she tries to move the grid but gives up as the bird stays . She moves down and walks at lest five minutes before reaching the next grave . She bends down as she looks at She a synaptic look to Sherrif Stilinski who fell asleep at his sons grave " hey Noah" the girl lightly shakes him " Noah " she speaks softly . His eye's open slowly as his looks to her " Sarah hey what time is it " . She smiles softyl at him " it near six Albrecht is probably waiting for us at the hot dog shop " Noah smiles at the girl and speaks " ok Sarah I'll met you at the graveyard entrance just I need a moment " Sarah nodded and walked to the tarmac and began to skate . Noah looked and the grave and sighed " see you tommorrow son " Noah walks away as a crow lands down on Stiles gravestone 

The past year the murder of Eric Draven, Shelly Webster and Stiles Stilinski had gone cold . Due to the lack of witnesses or evidence and the fact the murders happened on the devils night . Officer Albrechet and Sheriff Stilinski had worked the case with out stop . Soon they were shut down . Due to Albrechet being demoted and Sheriff being forced to take leave . 

Since then the case went cold. And was never going to be solved 

. The brisk cold air in beacon hills caught Hope Mikaelson as she closed the jeep door . She Ran her hand along the jeep that she loved so fondly. She smiled as she reminisced on happier times

" Stiles " she smiled as she cocked an eyebrow. He came up to the young Tribrid smiling and completely failing at hiding his smoking jeep " Hope hi um ... What are you doing here " he flashed the girl a nervous smiles . She giggled lightly and spoke 'she's smoking 'Stiles looked at her with a deadpanned expression " yeah I aware thanks " she rolled her eyes as she spoke " you know we here alone right " Stiles gave the girl a look of confusion " where's Scott " Stiles could have sworn he saw his best freind here a moment ago" Hope smiled as she grabbed Stiles hand " he went to Isaacs " Stiles looked at her and spoke 'um what are you doing " Hope gave him a wink and spoke " Stiles just shut up " She opened the back door and pushed Stiles in she quickly joined as planted as kiss one her boyfriends lips . With him returning the affection. Soon things heated up as she ripped his shirt off and the window began to fog up 

Flash back over

She patted the jeep and smiled " you've been threw it all old girl " she smiled as she slowly began to frown walking away from the jeep and up the street . She soon stopped at the Stilinski home and knocked . The door opened to show Sam Winchester.  
" Hope hey " the older man and brother like figure smiled at her " Hey Sammy " she smiled as Sammy let her in Hope smiled as she looked around " how has he been " Sam sighed a negative auora filling the room " he's throwing himself into work " he sat down and spoke " he's stopped drinking as much so that's good . San looked down . He was worried for his uncle . True the boys didn't know they had an Family on there Mother side until about five years ago . Just before their father John Winchester was Killed . The boys found it to be a refreshing change as they only ever grew up with two things their dad and each other. So to learn they not only had an uncle but a younger cousin was a good change of pace for the Winchester brothers . They visited as much as they could inbetween haunts and spent as much time as they possibly could . Then that night happend and Nothing was the same . Sammy gave up haunting to mind his uncle who began to turn to alcohol to numb the pain and Dean he went off the grid . Last time Dean called was a month ago and it was the first time since Stiles Funeral he heard from his brother , Dean took Stiles death hard. Mainly becuase he was one of the last people to see Stiles alive . Him and Dean were in town after a haunt and Stiles had been getting his jeep ready to go look at Collages . Sam had gone straight to the sheriff office to see his uncle while Dean went to the house. 

He'd offered Stiles a ride but the nineteen year old had jokingly Told his uncle he didn't want to be seen in a rustbucket to which Dean Called him a 'loud mouth jerk" which was meant in good fun . Stiles rolled his eyes and said goodbye to Dean. 

Dean never forgave himself thinking if he had pushed a bit more Stiles would be walking today , he left straight after looking for clues on Stiles death. 

What scared Sam was even Cas was having trouble finding Dean which meant two thing . One his brother didn't want to be found or Two Dean is dead .

He shook his head and spoke " how was home " . Hope smiled " good dad didn't want me coming back in the jeep he was afirad it brake down but I sweet talked him into letting me drive it . 

Hope took Stiles jeep . She felt closer to her late partner in the jeep like Stiles was with her . And being in Beacon Hills hurt so she was rarely here. She's spent most time with her family in New Orleans and it didn't help . It felt like a bit of hope Died the day Stiles did and if flet like it was never coming back 

Eric gasped . He looked around him and he was surrounded by darkness. " Hello " he spoke he felt the need to walk as he walked forward and continued forward for a long time . He stopped when he heard a voice calling out " is anyone here " he looked to see a young man not to large a skinny build brown hair kind face . He looked to him as he spoke " hello " the boy turned to him and paled " You " .. Eric made his way to the boy and looked at him he recognised him " NO " Eric backed from the boy his memories where coming back . Tear came from his eyes as the horrible night played in his mind over and over again. The young man walked slowly to Eric and sat down beside him " so where dead " he spoke bluntly and without warning " Eric looked to him " Yeah " . Eric looked to his feet . His poor Shelly. The young man looked to Eric " I'm Stiles " Eric smiled to him he tilted his head and let a small smile form as he tears fell " I know " 

Stiles looked to him " how do you " Stiles stopped as he rembered what happend before his death " I totally fanboyed over you " Eric let a laugh out " yes you did " he looked to him " but it's was nice to meet a fan " Stiles looked at him " it was nice to meet you to " they sat in silence untill Stiles spoke " I'm sorry I couldn't help " 

Eric didn't even look at Stiles " it's not your fault Stiles we were all just a case of wrong place wrong time 

Soon a crow flew between the two looking at both of them. It titled it's head and flew into a blinding light. Stiles was the first to get up and followed the bird . Eric got up and followed him closely. 

Eric's eyes opened as he began to breath. He didn't know what came over him but he began to punch the wooden object in front of him and slowly pulling himself from the coffin and soil . He looked to his side and noticed Stiles doing the the same both collapses and gasp for air as a crow flies down . Looking at them both 

The thunder and rain pouring down as two dead men walked again .

Noah and Sarah smiled as they heard  
Albrecht arguing with Mickey " , no, no, Mickey, c'mon man. You gotta put the mustard underneath first." Noah smiled slapping his back " Hey Noah ,Sarah Monster " cheered Mickey . Noah looked to beat cop Albrecht and spoke " I'll buy " the two men argued as Sarah looked to Mickey " can I get a hotdog no onions they make you fart big time 

The crow zoomed as Stiles walked. He had even left following Eric as he went home to rember everything . Now Eric dressed in a black long sleeved t shirt and dark jeans follows him . 

Stiles climbs the roof quitly . He looked to his room and slides the window open gently. As his hand touched his locker he hit with a memory 

Stiles is a little boy with Scott holding his best friend close as he gets ready to burry his mother . 

The next Is of Derek Braking in countless time 

Then Scott coming out as bisexual to Stiles 

All these memories sent Stiles rocketing into the wall. The strong memories overwhelming him . Eric only cab watched as Stiles goes true what he did too. 

Soon Stiles had hits a old fashion mask 

Flash back

Kluas stands in front of Stiles handing him a mask " this one was used in a old Shakespeare play Elijah wrote for him " Nik smirked as Hope walked in jumping onto Stiles back " Hope darling I'd be car full that priceless pice of art is now in Stiles care " 

They looked supriced " think of it as a welcome to the family mischief " smirked Klause. 

Eric looked as Stiles placed the mask on his face and Eric reminded of a smiled mask he had with Shelly cries he puts his hand into his pocket to find old make up he had with hangman jokes . He looks to Stiles mirror and applies it to his face.  
Stiles changing into old boots and jeans with a black t shirt and a long dark hoddie. He and Eric went to the roof as the thunder rang down and the crow guided them to vengones

**Author's Note:**

> And that the first chapter let me know what you think and any suggestions as too what needs work


End file.
